Missed Me, Missed Me, Now You Gotta
by 0mohni0
Summary: Sebastian takes things too literally.


TITLE: Missed Me, Missed Me, Now You Gotta…

SUMMARY: Sebastian takes things too literally.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. Once. Again.

The reason, as everyone could tell, was also the recipient of his glares. He was currently cleaning the bookshelf opposite the young Earl's desk, humming cheerfully to himself. Ciel supposed it was one of those freaky I'm-Going-To-Eat-A-Kid kind of songs that Sebastian so loved. It was more than a little fitting, but whatever.

Ciel cleared his throat. Sebastian smirked behind his back and hummed louder.

Ciel cleared his throat again.

Sebastian began singing the lyrics. He had a beautiful voice- no, wait, that wasn't the point. The _point_ was that _Ciel_ was _trying_ to _work._

And Sebastian was annoying him. The boy cleared his throat again.

In a flash, the demon butler was behind him, holding up a glass of water to his lips. "Gulp, Bocchan. You seem to have a frog stuck in your throat."

Ciel waved it off and glared at the smirking demon. "I'm fine. You, however, won't be, if you continue to annoy me like this."

"Am I being annoying?" Sebastian asked sweetly, so innocently that if Ciel hadn't seen him work this charm on a hundred different people, he would have fallen for it. But as it was…

"Yes! You've been annoying me ever since I told you I don't want to play outside!" He exclaimed.

The raven-haired man frowned, putting a gloved finger to his fine lips. "But, Bocchan, you're a _child._"

Ciel gritted. "I am _not._"

"Fine, you're an underage, underdeveloped, pre-adolescent adult."

"That's worse!"

Sebastian waved him off. "Whatever you may be, Bocchan, I'm pretty sure that doesn't change the fact that you need exercise."

The charcoal-haired boy pouted. "But I don't _want_ to go outside!"

Sebastian hovered above him. "_Exercise_. The sun is blazing, the vultures are chirping, there are probably little black insects in the grass, and mosquitoes in the air, and it's the perfect weather for getting all hot, sweaty and dirty simultaneously. Come play outside with me in the gayest manner known to humans."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what- stop. Just stop. I'll go. Just…just…augh, you're so _annoying._"

"Likewise, Bocchan, likewise." Sebastian chuckled, and pulled the door open for the boy.

000

Ciel liked to think of himself as an adult. His inner self, however, had a different outlook on things. In the theory of the Inner Ciel, he _was_ still a child. So it was no surprise that once he got outside, Ciel got a whole lot more enthusiastic about playing games in the grass.

"What shall we play, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, taking off his coat and hanging it neatly on a rose bush.

"Something in which you don't have an advantage." Ciel suggested, half-pouting because he had just realized that Sebastian would win at almost everything they could play, and half-smiling, well, because, kids love outdoor games.

Sebastian smirked. "I could always _let_ you win."

Ciel tossed his head to the side. "I'm not that immature and pride-less." He looked slyly at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "But you _could_ slow down for me. A little bit."

The demon simpered amusedly. "Of course, Bocchan."

They had started to play tag. Obviously, Sebastian was it, and Ciel was running.

At first, the boy tried to keep up a bored façade, but he eventually gave way to the sheer joy of playing the simple game. He had been shut up in that office for far too long, it seemed. A wide smile broke out on his face, and by the time Sebastian lunged for him the first time, the Inner Ciel, the childish one, the one who wasn't afraid to act a twelve-year-old and taunt his opponent, was firmly in place. Like he was doing right now, in fact.

The demon butler lunged for him; a wide, indulgently amused smile on his face.

Ciel darted to the side, and laughed as Sebastian's hands (purposely, but he wasn't about to admit that) brushed his arm. He leapt away, and stuck his tongue out at his butler, yelling, "Haha! Missed me! Missed me!" With the Inner Ciel strongly rooted in place, he didn't think before adding childishly, "Now you gotta kiss me!"

Laughing, he didn't even noticed Sebastian's smile change to a grin.

"Yes, My Lord." The demon said, and with the true speed of one of his race, circled Ciel's wrist with his palm, and brought it on level with his face.

The young Earl had barely noticed what Sebastian was doing to his hand, before he suddenly became aware that Sebastian was…was--_ohmyfreakinggod--_

His eyes widened unbecomingly, but Sebastian couldn't notice it-- he had his eyes closed.

Sebastian pulled away before Ciel could even muster the bearings to squeak. There was a wide, amused leer gracing his lips. The setting sun glared behind him and Ciel could see his tall, dark silhouette from his angle; gorgeous and other-worldly.

He looked really pretty and stuff-- but like hell. Ciel had more pressing matters like hand-- _like the fact that he had been kissed by a demon several thousand years old._

Sebastian stayed silent until Ciel addressed him, rather angrily. "W-what was that for?" He stuttered, reaching up to supposedly wipe his tingling lips.

The demon butler cocked his head to the side in mock confusion. "But, Bocchan, you _asked_ for it."

Ciel blushed redder than the sun behind the two, and turned away his head away.

"Shall we continue?" The raven-haired man asked, not specifying _what_ he wanted to continue, making Ciel even more uncomfortable.

"By the way, I caught you." He motioned to the wrist he had grabbed onto, and Ciel yanked it away from him.

"You're it, Bocchan." He smiled lightly, and tapped the charcoal-haired child on the head.

"No, I'm not. It's getting dark; we're going inside. Get me some tea." Ciel ordered, trying desperately, and for the most part, succeeding, in returning to his normal, overbearing self, and firmly locking up the Inner Ciel.

"Bocchan, I know you're _painfully _English, but if you drink any more tea, you'll taste even _more_ like Earl Gray than you already do."

The young boy twitched. He didn't need to turn back to see the smirk gracing Sebastian's beautiful features.

"Sebastian, _shut up."_

"_Of course, My Lord." Sebastian bowed, grabbed his coat from the rose bush, ('Not even tearing it once, damn that perfectionist!') and followed his master inside._

_000_

_A/N: Like, d'awww. I can't stop cooing over these two. You could say this story was a heaven-send, since when I got the idea and planned it, I was supposed to be studying for TWO tests of two of my most hated subjects. But school was suddenly called off…joy!_

_Further more: Constructive critism. Was it too rushed? I though this story made a full 360 from the genre it started in, but I think anything would be unreal. I mean, Ciel would never keep playing (not like that! Pervert! *shot*) after he got a mouthful of his sexy butler. ;)_

_Please review and tell me your opinion._


End file.
